Episode 228
Prev: Episode 227 Next: Episode 229 Shinpachi introduces his new girlfriend to Otae, but she turns out to be Momo-san, a character from the popular Love Chorus game. Because of this game, men and boys all around Edo are left unable to distinguish between game and reality. Otae asks Gintoki to bring Shinpachi back to the real world. The only way is by entering the world of Love Chorus and talking some sense into him. Gintoki ends up choosing a unique heroine to be his girlfriend.PlotThe episode opens with a new fad spreading across the Kabukichou, one that Shinpachi has become caught up in, Love Choru Choris. A game that has been gaining popularity by giving the player some sort of virtual girlfriend, which to outsiders looks as if they can’t distinguish between reality and games. And so, extremely disappointed in her little brother Otae pleads with Gintoki to do something, at which point Kondo shows up from his hiding spot and explains that games like these are known as dating sims, and that those who play them tend to have little luck with women. Of course he’s hooked on the game and his copy nearly gets smashed by Otae. But in the end the way to drag Shinpachi back is clear, Gintoki must play the game to reach his level, and to do this Kondo takes up under his wing to teach him the mechanics of the game. First there are three heroines, the one he has the athletic Sayaka, the one Shinpachi has the older sister character Momo, and finally the widowed Pinko. The one Gintoki will have to use. However while he doesn’t want Pinko the decision process is a tough one, in order to get your desired heroine you have to play a game with near impossible odds and win, if you lose you’re stuck with Pinko. So having lost, he’s forced to go with her but faced with a frustrating set up process he slams it shut and leaves it at that, however he didn’t know that doing this makes the heroine pout. And while Kondo’s Sayaka has a somewhat cute reaction, Gintoki’s Pinko now resents him for killing her son, Enari and now bears a great grudge against him, and even though he now wants to give up. Kondo presents him with the tournament he’ll need to win to break Shinpachi’s illusion and bring him back. So he keeps playing, being faced with Pinko’s curses all the time as Kagura begins to despise him, and eventually he reaches a new level, the point where players of Love Choris begin to see and can interact with their girlfriends in reality. Creeping him out even further as he now has to put up with Pinko carrying around Enari’s lifeless body. However the tournament soon approaches and Kondo arrives to pick him up, happy to see that he’s made the basic step, that once they reach a certain level their girlfriends manifest for other players to see. In other words another world, the Love Choris Hole. To other people though, they would look like they’ve lost their minds, and as they arrive at the tounament Kondo notes on Gintoki’s choice of the Yandere archtype for Pinko while he tries to swap her for Sayaka, yet her loyalty towards Kondo is unyielding. Until at least her real master arrives, Sougo and it turns out that her and Kondo’s entire relationship was just an exercise. Aside from that they also bump into Tojou with a Pinko poorly molded to look like Kyuubei and Sacchan dressed like Sayaka with a Pinko molded to look like Gintoki, an attempt to make him jealous. And having lost his Sayaka, Kondo begs Gintoki to at least give him Enari but they’re soon interrupted a beam of light. The arrival of Shinpachi and his ideal Momo, and with the odds truly against him Gintoki wonder if he can really beat him. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae *Anigasaki Momo *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shiramizu Pinko *Enari *Kondou Isao *Otakai Sayaka *Toujou Ayumu *Sarutobi Ayame *Okita Sougo Trivia Category:Episodes